


How Dean Winchester Scored

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Jock!Cas, M/M, nerd!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is the most popular guy at Lawrence High, incredibly handsome and captain of the soccer team. Dean Winchester is the invisible nerdy kid who has a crush on him, but doesn't dare to act on it. Lucky for him, it turns out that Castiel doesn't mind making the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dean Winchester Scored

“If you keep staring at Novak like that, you will end up getting a restraining order.” Jo remarked in her typical sing-song voice that told Dean that she was mocking him.

“Oh shut up, Jo. It’s not funny!” Dean grumbled, dragging his eyes away from the beautiful boy and throwing his best friend a glare.

“True.” She allowed. “Getting into trouble with the law is hardly what I would call ‘fun’.”

Dean had to hold himself back to not hit her on the head with his notebook. Never mind that she had actually been _right_ , and they both knew it. There was a reason why they were ‘doing homework’ here, sitting on the grass not too far from the field where soccer practice took place. The reason being; Dean had persistently bugged his best and only friend until she had reluctantly agreed to come along, so that Dean could shamelessly watch the miracle that was _Castiel Novak_. Dean was constantly ogling the other boy, even though they pretended to solve math problems while enjoying the sunny day.

It was pathetic, Dean was aware of that, but this was the closest he’d ever get to Castiel. The Novak family was like royalty in this small town, and their three children, Anna, Gabriel and Castiel, were the most popular students at Lawrence High. Which meant; the exact opposite of Dean.

Dean was the invisible kid. The shy kid who stayed away from the wild parties and other social activities outside of school. The kid who didn’t care about dressing up for school and thus wore old jeans and some random t-shirt with a print on it that others considered ‘geeky’. The kid that wasn’t even bullied, because bullies hardly knew that he existed. It was not an easy position to be in when having a serious infatuation with the rich, handsome, popular captain of the soccer team.

“Look, if you ask me…” Jo began.

“I’m not asking you.” Dean interrupted her right away.

Jo oh-so-maturely poked out her tongue at Dean. “I’m going to give you some free advice anyway, Winchester. Either _talk_ to the guy, or try to _let it go_. You can’t keep pining like this!”

“ _Talk_ to the guy? Are you kidding me?” Dean muttered skeptically while still watching Castiel from the corner of his eye. “He doesn’t even know I exist!”

“And that’s never going to change unless you _talk_ to him!” Jo was quick to respond.

“I can’t do that, Jo!” Dean hissed.

“Yes, you can!” She countered. “There’s an important soccer game tomorrow night, and I know that’s not exactly your kind of thing, but Novak is playing and if you attend, maybe he’ll see that you’re showing an interest in what he does. He’ll never notice you if you only keep hiding behind your books or sit at home playing video games!”

Dean scowled at Jo, but when he peeked at Castiel again, a voice in the back of Dean’s head was yelling at him to consider his best friend’s idea.

Castiel was running after the ball, laughing at one of his team mates. The shorts that he was wearing showed off his muscular legs, and his dark hair was messy and a little sweaty from all the running. A ray of sunlight caught Castiel’s eyes when he turned his head at just the right angle, making it seem like the blue was literally sparkling.

This was _torture_. Sure, Dean liked girls, and Dean liked boys… But he’d never been this painfully attracted to someone until Castiel Novak came along.

“Would you come with?” Dean asked on an impulse, cocking an eyebrow at Jo. “If I went to the game tomorrow I mean, would you come with me, for moral support?”

Jo sighed and rolled her eyes, but then she nodded in defeat. “Yeah sure… What are friends for.”

~

Jo had to leave school early for a dentist appointment, and so Dean was on his own during lunch. He sat alone, at the table where Jo usually joined him. Sometimes Jo’s brother Ash sat with them as well, and whenever he did he often brought his weird buddy Garth with him. Neither of them were anywhere to be seen today though, and Dean sulkily glanced around the cafeteria.

He was this close to humming ‘ _all by myself_ ’ under his breath as he picked at his fries, but he resisted.

Dean’s eyes wandered to the table full of popular kids without him even realizing. He saw Anna, Castiel’s sister. She was practically sitting in Adam’s lap. Adam was her boyfriend, and so he’d automatically been accepted as one of the ‘cool people’. Gabriel was there, and he was talking to his friends Balthazar and Victor, who were of course welcome at the popular-table as well. And then there was Castiel, all high cheekbones and pretty blue eyes. Clinging to his arm was Meg. She was animatedly chatting to Castiel, but he didn’t seem all that interested in the rather one sided conversation that they were having.

Despite Castiel’s evident lack of interest in Meg, Dean felt a surge of jealousy. Why did Castiel have to be so unreasonably beautiful? And good at sports? And popular? And rich? And intelligent on top of it, because he was a straight A student as well…

This was it. Dean was so not going to that game tomorrow. He would just call Jo and tell her that he’d changed his mind. There was no point. Castiel was so far out of his league that it was really no use to show up there. Dean regarded his tray of food with a sullen stare, no longer able to look at the object of his affection, knowing that he could never have it.

As Dean was finishing his food while flipping through the book that he was supposed to study for English class in a feeble attempt to distract himself, he was unexpectedly interrupted by a small cough.

His head jerked up in surprise. Seeing as no one ever acknowledged him, it was uncommon that someone demanded Dean’s attention…

When Dean was met by no one other than Castiel Novak, he felt a wave of nausea. Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen those blue eyes from _this close,_ and his heart skipped a couple of beats. How had he gotten here? Mere minutes ago he had still been sitting on the other side of the lunchroom with Meg on his arm… And most importantly, what the hell was he _doing_ here?

“Hello.” Castiel said, voice warm and confident.

“He- Hi.” Dean sputtered out, nearly choking on his own tongue.

Great. The guy he liked was finally aware of Dean’s existence, and Dean had to go and make a total fool of himself.

But Castiel only smiled at Dean as if he was looking at something highly entertaining.

“Is… Is there something I can help you with?” Dean asked as soon as his brain could string together an actual sentence again.

Castiel chuckled softly. “I was going to ask you the same thing.” He said, daringly tilting his head to the side.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Dean blurted out, puzzled at the unusual turn that this conversation had taken so quickly.

“It came to my attention that you were keeping a very close eye on me today.” Castiel made it sound like a simple statement, not an accusation.

“I… No! I wasn’t keeping an eye on you, I was just… _Observing_ … I mean…” Dean babbled, but gave up under the scrutiny of Castiel’s piercing, azure eyes. “Yeah, I don’t have a good answer…” He mumbled at last, ashamed that he’d been caught.

Jo’s words echoed in Dean’s mind. _‘You will end up getting a restraining order, Winchester…’_

“I don’t mind.” Castiel’s response was stoically calm, no traces of anger.

Dean was on the verge of fainting when Castiel gracefully sank down in the chair beside Dean without any warning whatsoever.

And god, this guy was even more breathtaking up close. Dean felt as if he was right in the middle of some hidden-camera prank, because this could not be actually happening.

“It’s Dean, correct?” Castiel continued in that low, calm voice.

Dean bit his lip and nodded in confirmation, not even bothering to ask how the popular Novak boy knew his name.

“I’m flattered, Dean.” Castiel spoke again, no signs of insincerity. “But perhaps I’ve got to let you know that it’s alright for you to come up to me and _talk_.”

 _Talk_ … Yeah, Dean would love to talk, if he hadn’t been completely mesmerized by those freaking blue eyes. Dean’s entire body felt like it was on fire.

Castiel grinned, even though Dean hadn’t said anything. “I like when you blush.”

Dean stared at Castiel, dumbfounded. This was _horrible_ , because aside from smart, and handsome, it turned out that Castiel Novak was also brutally honest and _nice._ And Dean didn’t know how to deal with that. It was easy being ignored, but this right here, was a whole different matter.

Dean’s nervousness affected his verbal filter in the worst way imaginable.

“Look, Cas… I mean… _Castiel_. I’m sorry if I made you think that I’m some kind of creepy stalker, and my friend warned me that I was probably going to get a restraining order for this…” Dean rambled on and on. “But it’s just, you’re _beautiful,_ and I… I’m kind of a loser, and a nobody…”

Castiel’s hand suddenly grabbed Dean’s, and Dean fell silent in the middle of his rant. They stared at each other, and Dean’s stomach was doing somersaults.

“You are not a nobody, Dean.” Castiel said, seeming slightly tense for the first time since he’d approached Dean. “Those are _your_ words, and you shouldn’t let the inaccurate image that you have of yourself define you.”

The two of them were so close, because they’d both leaned in throughout the conversation. Castiel’s hand was still holding on to Dean’s, and it was warm, and a source of comfort.

“Why… Why are you telling me all this? Why are you even here? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you’re here, but… _Why_?” Dean fired all of his burning questions at Castiel all at once.

“Because when I see something I _like_ , I go after it.” Castiel’s answer was blunt and straight to the point, and it left Dean speechless.

Castiel saw something he liked. About Dean. What was happening? Had Dean just entered some alternative universe without realizing it?

“So Dean…” Castiel said conversationally. “There’s a big game tomorrow night, and I think I would really enjoy it if you could be there to watch me play.”

Dean’s gaze fell to their hands, where Castiel’s fingers were now absently playing with Dean’s.

“I… Yes. Of course I would… I would love to come.” Dean’s voice was more of a whisper than anything else.

And then there was the sound of the bell, loud and sudden, signaling that lunch break was over. Castiel gave Dean’s fingers one last squeeze before withdrawing his hand, then got up from the chair.

“I will see you tomorrow then.” He said pleasantly, winking at Dean before he took off.

Dean wanted to stand up, but he couldn’t. His legs felt wobbly, his hands were sweaty. Apparently Dean’s creepy staring hadn’t resulted in him getting a restraining order, it had resulted in his crush actually _noticing him_. Go figure…

~

Dean wasn’t sure how to feel. He and Jo were sitting in the front row, waiting for the players to come out and the game to begin. The anxiety that Dean was currently plagued by had nothing to do with the game. He felt out of place here, and he briefly wondered if his mind had made up everything that had happened during lunch yesterday. Surely Castiel Novak couldn’t have told Dean to come watch his game. And even if he had, what did Dean expect? For Castiel to actually acknowledge his presence? Obviously Castiel had other things to worry about tonight. Dean already regretted being here, and he wished he could just disappear.

“Are you feeling okay, Winchester? You look a bit pale.” Jo said, nudging Dean’s side with her elbow.

“I’m good, just… _peachy_.” He replied stiffly.

Dean, being the idiot that he was, had for once actually made an effort to wear his best jeans and do something about his hair. And he felt _stupid_ for even bothering.

The players entered the field one by one, and Dean tried to cheer himself up with the thought that at least he had a good excuse to watch Castiel for the next two hours or so without it being weird… The audience started cheering, some of them yelling Castiel’s name, but Dean was sure he’d lost his voice altogether.

Dean recognized Balthazar and Gabriel, and trailing behind them was Castiel. The three of them were talking, probably discussing their strategy, but then all of the sudden Castiel came to a stop and turned around, his eyes scanning the bleachers.

The instant those blue eyes fell on Dean, Dean’s breath caught in his throat. Castiel smiled, and it was unmistakably meant for Dean. Dean watched as Castiel clasped Gabriel on the shoulder while saying a few words to him, and then Castiel turned back and jogged up to the audience. More specifically; he was aiming straight for _Dean_.

“Eeek, there comes the boyfriend.” Jo squeaked from beside him.

“Shut it, Jo.” Dean hissed warningly, lightly slapping his friend’s arm.

Once Castiel reached Dean, he squatted before him so that they were on the same level.

“Hello, Dean.” He said, flashing Dean a smile. “I’m glad you came.”

“Heya, Cas…” Dean greeted, feeling a smile form on his own face. “I said I would be here, I never break a promise.”

Castiel laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. A sound that Dean hoped to hear more often. “Thank you.” He said, his hand settling on Dean’s knee.

“So, now that I’m here, I am fully expecting you to kick some serious ass out there.” Dean joked, smirking at the other boy.

It was astonishing how, all of the sudden, talking to Castiel was a lot less nerve-wrecking. Because Castiel was friendly, made Dean feel welcome, and Dean silently wished that he’d started talking to the guy ages ago.

“I do hope so. I will try my best to impress you.” Castiel answered with a smug smile of his own.

“I’m counting on it.” Dean said with a wink, easily going along with the blatant flirting. “I’ll be cheering for you.”

“I’m sure that will motivate me, Dean… Although there is something else that’s said to bring good luck.” Castiel mused, his thumb rubbing Dean’s knee through the fabric of his jeans.

“What… what’s that?” Dean’s ability to speak faltered as he unabashedly stared into Castiel’s eyes.

Castiel decided to show, not tell. He rested his other hand on Dean’s other knee, then leaned closer to press a gentle, soft kiss to Dean’s lips.

Kissing Castiel was like _heaven_. Warm, and sweet, and perfect. It was better than any of Dean’s fantasies had prepared him for, and some people in the audience were whistling at them when they pulled apart.

But Dean didn’t care about the reactions; the two of them goofily smiled at each other, wrapped up in their own little bubble.

“You go get them.” Dean said, giving Castiel another peck on the lips, one of his hands running absently through Castiel’s tousled hair.

“I will, Dean.” Castiel assured him as he got up to his feet again. “And just so we’re clear… Tomorrow, you’re taking me out on a _date_.” He added, throwing one last meaningful look at Dean over his shoulder before he jogged back to the field to join his team mates. Dean stared at Castiel’s retreating back, feeling dazed.

Jo, tactful as ever, started laughing loudly once Castiel was out of hearing range.

“What’s so funny?” Dean urged, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“Oh, nothing.” Jo replied teasingly. “Just that the game hasn’t even started, yet you have already _scored_ , Winchester…”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
